new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Zumbastico Fantastico
Zumbastico Fantastico (roughly Zumbastic Fantastic) is a Chilean animated programming block who showcases shows (as Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons) it contains different original animated shorts in every episode. Disney-ABC Domestic Television now owns the international broadcasting rights for Zumbastico Fantastico and made an English dub of the series, Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Zoog in the as English dub. Segments * Piggy Doggy - Piggy Doggy is a supervillain pig who spends his time plotting to destroy the City of Goodness, poublated by good-natured pigs. In the end, his plans are always foiled by his own bad luck. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * The League of Semi-Heroes - The segments chart the adventures of three pre-teens who use their amazing superpowers to fight evil, but each of them has a problem. Vértigo can fly but he is afraid of heights, Atarantis can run at super speed but he struggles to concentrate so he always forgets where he is going, and Astigmato can burn metal with his powerful laser vision but only at close range, because he is short sighted. (Created by Claudio "Guayi" Mas) * The Esmo and the Grin - Set on a world indide a grossy boy named Edgar's belly button, it shows the misadventures of a cute creature named the Esmo, who is chased by a hungry creature named the Grin. * Pepe, a Square in a Round World - Pepe is the only square person in a totally round world. Adding to his difficulties, he constantly has to deal with his crazy neighbor, Pancho, who keeps dragging him off on wild adventures. (Created by Alvaro Ceppi) * Telonio and his Demons - Telonio is a boy who is continually being hassled by a trio of pesky, invisible demons that only he can see. As well as having to contend with them, he’s also trying to win the heart of his beautiful neighbor, Melodia, using his great skill as a jazz guitarist. (Created by Sol Diaz) * Round the Universe - Kathy, Matt and Leo are three kids who accidentally they put into operation a rocket that takes them to the ends of the Universe. Their goal is to find your way back to Earth. Thus, in each chapter, the three friends arrive on a planet very different from Earth but very similar to other stars in the Solar System and in space in general (Created by Javier Salazar) * Zig and Sharko - Zig is a hungry hyena who lives on a volcanic island, always tries to devour Marina, a cute and very nice mermaid, but she can never do it by Sharko, a shark, who protects her, so he needs the help of his pet crustacean Bernie. (Created by Olivier Jean-Marie) * Matias Pudu - Matias is a 15 years old pudú who likes to explore with his friends and his drone, while they outsmart a thin puma named Edgardo who tries to catch them. * Peter and Cat - A short-tempered black labrador named Peter who chases a screwball cat named Cat, but always failed at the end. * Morrison Hostel - It is about a half-monster-and-half-human girl named Celeste Morrison who, along with her parents' servants, manages a hostel for humans, while outsmarting a evil boy named Boris Acevedo who plans to get rid of the Morrisons. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * Hijitus - Hijitus is a street child who lives in a sanitary sewer in the city of Trulalá that is ravaged by the actions of the villainous Professor Neurus. To defend Trulalá and particularly his friends (Oaky, Pichichus, Anteojito and Larguirucho), Hijitus becomes in Super Hijitus, a superhero with great force and capable of flying. (Created by Manuel Garcia Ferré) * Oggy and the Cockroaches - Oggy, a blue, fat, lazy, high-class cat, who lives in the suburbs of the big city, in a house that is small outside, but inside it is an immense room. He likes the simple things in life: watching TV and being in the kitchen, but he have to put up with three cockroaches who regularly annoy him by causing mischief from (in most cases) plundering his refrigerator to such awkward things like attacking him, but Oggy is not alone in this fight, because he has the help of his cousin Jack. (Created by Jean-Yves Raimbaud) * El Chavo del Ocho (animated version) - About the adventures and tribulations of a poor orphan kid named Chavo and other inhabitants of a fictional low income housing complex. (Created by Roberto Gómez Bolaños) * Monica's Gang - About the adventures of a girl named Monica and her many friends in a fictional neighborhood known as "Lemon Tree" in São Paulo. (Created by Mauricio de Sousa) Names in the English dub ''Piggy-Doggy'' ''The League of Semi-Heroes'' ''The Esmo and the Grin'' ''Pepe, a Square in a Round World'' ''Telonio and his Demons'' ''Round the Universe'' ''Zig and Sharko'' ''Matias Pudu ''Peter and Cat ''Morrison Hostel'' Characters Voice Cast Spanish English Differences between the dubs *Other countries' cartoons are added to the block.